


Heavy Sleepers

by Sir_Skullian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Booty Babe, Cheek Play, Commissioned Work, Creampie, Deeption Revealed, F/F, Fingering, Futanari, Initial Dubious Consent, Just gals being pals, Multi, Other, Sleep Fucking, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Teasing, Titjob, Vaginal Sex, Weiss has a Penis, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian
Summary: Weiss’ grades have started to slip, and as finals approach she begins staying up later and later to try and not fall behind. But her teammates look really tempting in their pajamas late at night, and lucky for Weiss and her horny, cock filled desires, they’re really heavy sleepers.Commissioned by Anonymous
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Heavy Sleepers

Weiss grunted with hushed frustration as she pushed away from her desk, the answer to her homework assignment alluding her conflicted and tired mind. As she stood to get some water, she began to recall the events that led to her late-night study sessions, and all the trouble that such actions had been causing her day in and day out.

Ever since she’d told her father that she would be attending Beacon Academy, he’d always put a strict level of control over her acceptance into the school. In order for her to remain in Beacon and not be shipped off to Atlas instead where he could more closely monitor her, she had to retain impeccable grades, being one of if not the best student in the whole school, let alone her class. And while for a while that was very much the case, lately things had been getting harder and harder.

On top of dealing with even more homework than usual, her father had recently set an ultimatum when her midterm grades came back, her grades having slipped from perfect to mostly perfect. Even though there was barely a few percentage points between her and the top ten of her class, either she would get those grades back up into the top ten and be allowed to remain at Beacon, or they would remain where they were or get worse and her father would pull her from the school immediately. He’d even gone so far as to inform her that she had a room ready and waiting for her at the Atlas Academy…

Weiss knew that she had a lot of studying to do in order to regain the ground she’d lost in the class roster, but she found that she was having a lot of trouble concentrating lately. In her head she knew it was partly due to all the turmoil from recent events, her father’s ultimatum, and the added stress of Finals being only a few weeks away now, but there was another more pressing problem that was…unique to Weiss.

Weiss had a penis, a lot of pent up angst and sexual desires from not having had a proper release recently, and three very attractive teammates who she _wished_ she could be with physically. They knew about her cock since fairly early in them sharing a living space, and yet despite her many hints and attempts at otherwise – along with a few teases from said teammates over the school year – they never seemed to want to do anything with her even in the realm of having a sexual relationship. But she dearly cared for her teammates, and each one provided her with a unique friendship she wouldn’t want to be without…but they each also had something to them that made her _really_ horny.

Ruby was the sweet, outspoken member of the group, and while she might talk a bit too often when Weiss really rather she didn’t, she was still a great friend with a wonderfully sweet laugh who would do anything for her friends. But increasingly more often lately, she’d been having dreams of Ruby snuggling up close to her, reaching down and grabbing a hold of her cock, stroking it until Weiss mounted her and letting her take control. But Ruby was so shy and timid about anything of a sexual nature she would be surprised if she got so much as a kiss on the cheek from Ruby, let alone lying on her back begging Weiss to fuck her harder with her cock.

Then there was Blake, the shyer and more timid of the girls. The fact that she was a Faunus didn’t bother Weiss, and in some ways almost made her seem exotic in all the right ways. It was no secret that Blake was a smoking hotty even without her animalistic features, and there was no doubt in her mind that Blake’s best feature, something she supposedly shared with her mother, was her plump, juicy ass. Weiss relished the few times she’d been able to see it uncovered, how it would jiggle at the slightest movement or bounce when she walked, and she wanted nothing more than to grab a firm hold of it as she shoved her cock in and pounded into her.

And of course there was Yang, the only one of the group who seemed to have any interest in her cock but still didn’t ever do anything more than tease. Since the day she’d learned about Weiss’ cock, she’d made passing remarks about riding her into the night, would gently brush her hand against it “accidentally” as she reached for some popcorn while the group was watching movies together, and even flashed her a few times knowing that she was being a tease and hoping to literally get a rise out of her. Couple that with her party girl attitude and absolute bombshell of a body and Weiss was going mad with desire for the blonde, wanting to use every inch of her body to pleasure herself with, but especially those massive melons she had on her chest.

All three girls were incredible in their own right, and as she began to think about them more her focus shifted from the various scattered papers of her desk to the three women sleeping a few feet from her, each one completely oblivious to anything around them. She’d known from experience that getting any of them to wake up before they were ready was a zero-sum game, all of them being able to easily sleep through a tornado ripping apart the room or an explosion going off a few feet from them.

So the idea of waking one of them up and asking if they can fuck quick was an equally fruitless endeavor. Not only had none of them done anything outside of the occasional teasing, but simply getting them awake would be an impossible task on its own. But that didn’t stop Weiss from staring…And as her eyes settled upon Yang’s chest, rising and falling slowly as she slept, a devious idea crept into her mind.

_‘Why not use her chest for yourself? After all, she’s asleep…she won’t notice a thing!’_

Weiss continued to watch Yang’s chest move with her breathing, jealous of how much the tank top she wore clung to her tits. She wanted to wrap herself in those massive mounds, taste the protruding nipples and stick her dick between them…but what if she got caught? What would Yang and the other girls think of her then?

‘ _I can’t do that,’_ Weiss’s more reasonable side of her mind interjected, forcing herself to turn around and scan over her homework more. ‘ _There’s too many risks involved in doing it…’_

Weiss tried desperately to return to her homework, but her focus remained on Yang’s chest, even if she wasn’t directly looking at it. Nothing she did could tear her mind away from that beautiful, full chest of hers, and as she felt the pressure rising in between her legs, she chanced a look over her shoulder at Yang’s sleeping form when she heard Yang shifting in her sleep.

Yang was laying on her back, her arms up above her head and all her blankets thrown off her warm body. The tank top she wore was her typical yellow, but the fabric had ridden up her stomach, exposing her abdominal muscles and flashing just the faintest hint of her underboob. Weiss couldn’t pull her focus away from that brief glimpse of her chest, and as she turned around to fully face her, she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

Weiss’ cock was rock hard, standing at attention and practically guiding her movements as she stood. She wasn’t fully aware of how long it took her to walk over towards the side of Yang’s bed, what with her conflicting mind and horny desires really driving things along, but soon she found herself there, cock out and twitching with hopeful anticipation.

 _‘If I do this…it’ll just be this one time,’_ Weiss reasoned with herself as she slowly crept onto Yang’s bed. ‘ _Just this once…’_

She hesitated for only a moment as Yang shifted in her sleep again before straddling her chest, staring down at her erect cock hanging barely over Yang’s tits. She grabbed a hold of her cock and lowered it, positioning the head at the crevasse beneath her tank top, and with a heavy breath in she slowly moved her hips forward, Yang’s tits grabbing a hold of her cock as she felt an almost instant relief.

Yang’s tits felt incredible wrapped around her cock, the heat radiating off Yang’s body complimenting the heat overwhelming her cock, and as she brought her hands down and slowly pushed them together against her shaft, her enjoyment only grew. But she wasn’t the only one who appeared to be enjoying things; as she pressed Yang’s tits together, Yang let out a soft moan in her sleep and a small smile formed on her lips.

 _‘She must be dreaming of someone using her chest like I am’_ Weiss reasoned with herself as she grinned. ‘ _Well let’s make sure you have a nice dream then, Yang.’_

Weiss began to move her hips slowly, pushing and pulling her cock between Yang’s bust. The fabric of Yang’s tank top tickled at the base of her cock whenever she thrust forward, and even given Yang’s incredible bust size she could still see the head of her cock poke out and almost tap at Yang’s lips. The sight alone was fulfilling Weiss in ways she never thought possible, but the actual feeling of tit fucking her insanely hot friend was practically overwhelming.

She moved a little faster, testing her luck a bit but also losing herself to the uncontrollable urges of passion she was experiencing. Much to her enjoyment Yang seemed to also enjoy things, her sleeping moans getting a little louder as Weiss picked up the pace, her mouth hanging open to let the soft cries of pleasure escape her lips, giving Weiss more motivation to continue. But even as she enjoyed the sensations that her devious act was providing her, she was conflicted; Weiss’ inner turmoil was only building over doing this to someone she cared so deeply for.

Weiss hated herself for ignoring her physical frustrations and pent up desires for as long as she had, leading to her doing such a deplorable act out of desperation. She could have found someone to relieve her stress with, handled things on her own, forced herself to focus on her schooling; out of all the options available to her, using her friends admittedly impressive bust for her own sexual desires while she slept was absolute bottom of the barrel of what she should be doing…but she would be lying to herself if she didn’t think that this was one of the hottest things she’d ever done.

Every thrust forward sent a new wave of pleasure throughout her body, the precum gently spilling out of the tip of her cock helping to lube up her mischievous endeavor. While Weiss was receiving incredible enjoyment she could tell that Yang was enjoying herself as well, the soft moans of her blonde haired friend growing steadily louder as she thrust harder and harder, and when the tip of Weiss’ cock began to tap gently at Yang’s lips, the sleeping girl’s mouth opened slightly wider as if to indicate she was ready to receive, her hot breath warming the tip of her cock further spurring Weiss on.

Before long, Weiss knew she was close to cumming. Each thrust forward produced more precum that Yang’s slutty tongue lapped up whenever the tip of her cock tapped it, and as desperate as Weiss was to cum all over her pretty face, she knew that she had to try and control herself. Just as she felt like she was about to pop, Weiss hurriedly yet cautiously got off of Weiss, angling her cock to the floor just in time for a torrent of cum to shoot out of her, leaving a large puddle of her spunk on the floor between Yang and Ruby’s beds.

Weiss stared at the puddle of cum on the floor, breathing heavily as her head swam from the enjoyment she’d just experienced. She never knew that fucking someone in their sleep could be so riveting, even if it was just using their chest for your own desires, but she couldn’t have asked for a better release if she tried. She briefly looked over her shoulder at Yang, the smile of sheer enjoyment plastered on her sleeping face telling Weiss all she needed to know; Yang hadn’t woken up from Weiss forcibly using her chest, and in fact had enjoyed the sensation of her abusing it.

Weiss tiptoed to the bathroom as she finally caught her breath, grabbing for a towel to clean up the puddle of cum next to Yang’s bed. She kneeled down and began to scrub, and as she focused on the task, she began to think more clearly. Just as the last of the cum was cleaned up off the floor and the few bits that remained on Yang’s chest were carefully mopped up, she came to a realization that she was thinking _much_ more clearly…and she finally understood the problem from her homework she’d been having so much trouble with a few minutes ago!

She stuffed the spent towel into the bottom of the laundry hamper and returned to her desk, finishing her homework within only a few minutes. Satisfied, she went over and gave Yang a sweet little kiss on the cheek before retiring to her own bed, falling asleep satisfied with herself in more ways than one.

= = = = = = =

The following morning, Weiss woke up unsure of whether the previous night’s events had happened or if she’d just dreamed them, largely because Yang wasn’t indicating anything had happened. Ruby had woken Yang up like normal after she slept through her alarm, and as Weiss went about her day she couldn’t help but frequently glance over at Yang, who’s usual morning attitude of “don’t talk to me until I’ve had my coffee or it’s your funeral” was in full swing.

Every chance Weiss got she would look over at Yang to see if she was looking at her in return, but the longer the day went on, the more Weiss came to assume that Yang hadn’t noticed anything about the previous night. But assuming something and knowing something were two completely different states of being, and Weiss wouldn’t be comfortable with herself until she knew for sure that her antics from the previous night were only for her.

Finally during lunch, she decided to ask a small, probing question to gauge her reaction.

“So, Yang,” she began as slowly and casually as she could muster, trying to hide the fact that her heart was racing a mile a minute from how nervous she was. “You seemed to be a bit… _restless_ last night while I was up doing my homework…everything alright?”

“Oh, yeah,” Yang said, her cheeks darkening slightly as she blushed. “I guess I was just getting _really_ into that dream I was having…”

“So it wasn’t anything or…any _one_ that was…bothering you?”

“No, not really,” Yang said, her inflection indicating she was curious of Weiss suddenly probing her. “Just had a nice dream about getting with a guy, that’s all…Was I moaning or something in my sleep?”

“A bit, yeah,” Weiss said, turning her face away from Yang to hide her blushing. “I was just…concerned, that’s all.”

“Uh _huh_ ,” Yang said with narrow eyes before smiling wide. “Well, sorry about that, I guess. Anyways, have any of you had a chance to look over the history homework yet?”

Weiss sighed with relief at Yang changing the subject, confident now that she hadn’t noticed her little excursion from the night before. And thankfully for her, it wouldn’t be the last such endeavor that Weiss would have with Yang’s tits.

For the next few nights, always at around 2 in the morning by some weird coincidence, whenever Weiss was stuck on a homework question or just needed a break from trying to force herself to work, her attention would always shift towards Yang and her incredible chest. As the strain of her homework got to her, Weiss would get up from her chair and step towards Yang’s bed quietly, her cock rising to the occasion and readying itself for use by the time she would hover over Yang.

Each night that Weiss would return to the Yang’s ample bosom, she’d stretch things a bit further, truly testing the limits of what she was capable of doing with her chest. The first night she returned she did so unimpeded, slapping her cock between Yang’s tits and absolutely pounding into her until she almost came, once again cumming on the floor next to her bed. The next night she took her large nipples into her mouth, sucking on the sensitive flesh before she used the mounds once more for her carnal desires. And by the third night she’d grown confident that Yang would not wake, allowing the tip of her cock to remain in her mouth long enough for a small shot of precum to shoot into Yang’s mouth.

Each night her desire to do more only grew, and while Yang’s chest was giving her a great deal of pleasure, she began craving more. She wanted desperately to grab a hold of Yang’s thighs, pull them apart and have unfettered access to her hopefully wet hole, but she also wanted to be careful. Removing her cock from Yang’s chest was one thing, but laying on top of her, pounding herself into her while she slept and cumming deep inside her tight cunt…It was a wonderful fantasy, but Weiss knew that she had to leave it as just that for the time being.

What wasn’t helping Weiss was how confident she was that Yang was teasing her when she was awake, and unlike her previous teases after Yang learned about her cock, these teases seemed much more…focused than normal. The more days that passed with Weiss using her chest at night, the more Weiss noticed Yang doing things to emphasize her chest around her. Wearing lower cut shirts than usual, hugging her more often and pressing her chest against her more aggressively as she did, and Weiss was absolutely confident that Yang had stopped wearing a bra during the day after that second night. It was a great incentive for Weiss to continue using her chest, but it still had her questioning whether or not Yang knew what was happening in the very early morning while she slept.

She wasn’t sure if it was her horny brain making her think things that weren’t happening or that she was just noticing these things happening more because of it, but she was also fearful of coming clean for the potential retaliation that could ensue. She reserved herself to using Yang’s chest and her chest alone, knowing that she could do so without waking her, and that was how things went for the next few days.

After a week had passed, however, a new opportunity presented itself, one that Weiss kicked herself for not thinking of sooner. She stood from her chair with her cock stiff as a board, and as she tiptoed across the room towards Yang’s soon to be violated chest, she heard a soft grumble from Ruby as she shifted in her sleep. Weiss froze in the space between their beds, watching without breathing as Ruby finally settled down on her side, and Weiss’ mental focus shifted from using Yang’s chest to something bolder.

Ruby was clearly asleep, but as she slept her mouth hung open, allowing her to breath but also taunting Weiss’ carnal desires. Weiss stared at her open mouth for a while, imagining those lips wrapped around the head of her cock as she felt Ruby’s tongue licking her shaft and sucking her off. She wanted nothing more than to grab a hold of her head, thrust her cock into that pretty little mouth of hers and cum down her throat, and by the time she was hovering over Ruby, the tip of her cock being warmed by Ruby’s soft, warm breaths, she knew that she was going to have to at least try it.

As Weiss stepped forward slowly, her hand reaching down to properly position her cock at Ruby’s mouth, she began to have second thoughts once again about continuing. Much like with when she first used Yang’s chest for her own needs, she was wondering if she was maybe taking things a bit too far. What if Ruby were to wake up with a cock in her mouth? Would she ever forgive her for violating her in such a way? This was Ruby, after all, her most trusting friend…would a brief moment of pleasure really be worth potentially destroying their friendship?

Just as she was about to back away, another, more cynical thought entered Weiss’ mind.

 _‘Ruby’s always running her mouth off around you,’_ the thought whispered into her head. ‘ _Why not get a little payback for all the backtalk she gives you? Might as well put it to good use, for once.’_

She hated herself for having that thought, but the worst part about it was that it was working. Ruby did spend a lot of time mouthing off and talking back towards Weiss, and if there was ever a way to shut her up, then shoving a stiff cock into that gaping, waiting mouth of hers would be a good one, even if she was sleeping through it.

But Weiss’ mind wasn’t in control at the moment. As soon as she laid eyes on Ruby’s gaping hole of a mouth, her body relinquished control over to her stiff appendage between her legs. And that appendage had one goal in mind; release.

Weiss stepped forward, her cock firm in her hand as she guided the tip of it back towards Ruby’s lips. Her head ached from her mental anguish, but that didn’t stop her continuing with her deceitful desire, the tip of her cock an inch from Ruby’s lips. All she needed to do was move her hips forward ever so slightly and she’d be inside of Ruby’s mouth, enjoying the moist cavern for herself…

But to her surprise, Weiss didn’t really need to do that. As she fought with herself about whether or not to finish moving forward, Ruby shifted slightly in her sleep once more, this time unintentionally positioning Weiss’ cock inside of her mouth, the tip of her cock surrounded on all sides but not yet touching anything within. Weiss froze with fear as she inhaled sharply, staying as stiff as she could as to not accidentally wake Ruby. What made that task incredibly difficult was just how nice it felt having Ruby’s mouth surrounding her cock, her hot, moist breath breathing down upon it…

…And then Ruby’s lips closed, engulfing her cock fully as Ruby began to gently suck on the tip of her cock. Weiss stared down in disbelief as she felt Ruby begin to suck her off, and her senses began to become once again overwhelmed as she let herself finally relax once she heard a soft moan escape Ruby’s throat, the vocal sensation tickling delicately at the tip of Weiss’ member.

Weiss threw her head back and moaned louder than she had intended to, the feeling of Ruby’s lips around her cock giving her a wholly unique sense of pleasure when compared to her sister’s tits. As Ruby sucked her off in her sleep she continued to moan, and Weiss noticed one of her hands coming up and grabbing a hold of her own breast, squeezing the mound tight as she enjoyed Weiss’ flavor. Weiss watched with bated breath as Ruby played with herself, her desire to reach out and grab a hold of the young woman’s tit herself growing with each passing moment. But if she moved then so would her cock, and she would do anything to keep from accidentally waking Ruby now, even if it meant standing perfectly still.

If Weiss didn’t know any better, she’d have thought that Ruby was awake based on how much she was pleasuring herself, but this wouldn’t be the first time Weiss had caught Ruby masturbating in her sleep. Ruby had of course attempted to deny it when Weiss and Blake confronted her about it one morning, but between her inability to make eye contact and the stories that Yang shared about whose names she would whisper in her sleep back home, it was all but fact that Ruby pleasured herself while asleep. And now she was getting a whole new level of arousal thanks to Weiss’ stiff cock, who was greatly enjoying the show along with her own receipt of pleasure.

But the longer this went on, the more Weiss’s mind tried to wrestle control back and make her confront the actions she was involved with. These were her best friends, women she was willing to go into battle and die for if absolutely need be, and here she was abusing their trust by literally getting off from them. No matter how good this felt or how much she wanted to do more, the emotional weight of what she was doing was piling up…and yet that somehow made things all the hotter for her.

Daring to take things a little further, Weiss slowly began to move her hips back and forth, sending a little bit more of her shaft into Ruby’s mouth with each push forward. The sleeping Ruby responded in kind by moaning a little more, the hand squeezing her own tit centering in on the nipple and clamping down hard. Ruby was clearly enjoying herself…so why should Weiss?

Weiss slowly began to let herself enjoy the experience, pushing aside her feelings of trepidation and regret to allow herself to enjoy this. Everyone involved clearly was enjoying themselves, so what was the real harm in continuing?

Weiss began to thrust harder, faster and deeper into Ruby’s mouth, who took it all with blissfully ignorant glee while she slept. The moist chasm of Ruby’s mouth was sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout Weiss’ body, and while a more panicked part of her mind was screaming to slow down for fear of waking up Ruby, she felt the undeniable urge to continue thrusting, to speed things up and to eventually cum down her friends throat.

A fleeting thought passed through Weiss mind about how primal her desires had become lately, but as she felt a bit of precum begin to ooze out of the tip of her cock, she knew she had to think clearly for a moment.

Should she dare risk cumming into Ruby’s mouth? Would she be able to drinking in her cum while sleeping or would she risk choking her? In the end, Weiss chose to pull out just before she came, much like she’d done with Yang’s chest the past week or so prior to this, and a torrent of cum shot out of her cock and onto the floor.

Weiss panted heavily as she stared at the newest puddle of cum she’d sprayed onto the floor, the overwhelming sense of pleasure she’d just received making her feel lighter than air. She looked up at Ruby, expecting to see her awake and glaring at her for what she’d done, but was met by that same open mouth begging for cock, her hand still on her tit and her other hand slowly making it’s way lower. Weiss watched for a while as Ruby masturbated in her sleep, and as she began to feel her cock stiffen again as a new thought entered her head.

_‘You may be spent with Ruby…but her sister is just behind you.’_

Weiss turned to see Yang peacefully sleeping on her back, her tank top having shifted in her sleep to expose her naked chest to the air, the nipples erect and just waiting to be tasted before she plunged her cock between them once more. Weiss stared at them for a while, occasionally looking back at Ruby pleasuring herself, and the worry began to creep in once more.

Was what she was doing wrong? After all, both her friends seemed to be enjoying themselves, and she was clearly getting some enjoyment out of it…

By the time Weiss came once more onto the floor with notable assistance from Yang’s chest, she came to a resolution she was satisfied with. So long as she doesn’t do anything to wake them up or cum in her friends – aside from the occasional bits of pre-cum entering their mouth that was too hard to account for – then she was alright to continue. It was a good stress reliever for Weiss, and she knew now for sure that her friends enjoyed what she was doing to them thinking it was only a dream…

But she would only continue if she knew it was safe to do so, and so the following morning Weiss attempted a similar probing tactic as she had that first night with Yang, just to make sure she wasn’t taking things too far by switching off of using the blonde regularly. Ruby had turned rose red as she described the dream she’d had in which her and Ren had had some adult fun together, but for Weiss it was confirmation that she knew nothing about what had really happened and yet Ruby’s mind had filled in the gaps for her.

While Blake and Ruby playfully teased Ruby for having a thing for Ren when they thought she liked Juane, Weiss merely contemplated how to proceed. Should she try and continue with her little stress relief exercise or find something else? Was she potentially harming her friends psychologically without even realizing it? So many questions flooded Weiss’ mind that she didn’t register Ruby asking her a question until the third time she’d asked.

“Huh, what?” Weiss stammered out, her cheeks darkening slightly as she blushed.

“I asked how you were doing with studying so late and dealing with me and Yang being…disruptive,” Ruby said with a soft giggle.

“Oh, it’s um…it’s nothing I can’t deal with.”

“That’s good,” Ruby said as she leaned forward, wrapping Weiss up in a big hug. “I guess it’s a good thing you’re not as horny as me or Yang; I can’t imagine being in your shoes, seeing all of us sleeping there and not being able to do anything…”

 _‘You have no idea…’_ Weiss thought to herself as she returned the hug, trying her best to not accidentally poke Ruby with her newly formed hard on, though that courtesy only extended to when she was awake.

Around two in the morning each night like clockwork, Weiss would get up from her studies and go to either Yang or Ruby, using both their mouths and tits for her own pleasure, and if there was enough energy left inside of her she might do something with the other one as well. She tried her best to use them equally, but both of them had their advantages over the other making the task difficult.

While Yang’s tits were incredible to feel wrapped around her dick, she wasn’t as keen on having anything shoved into her mouth while she slept, Weiss almost waking her one night by accident when she thrust forward a bit too abruptly. And while she had Ruby for all the blowjobs she could desire, she wished that Ruby had a pair of bigger tits, barely even able to wrap them around her cock. She was lucky to have both of them so when she was in the mood for a specific pleasure, she had the unique experience of being able to choose between them.

Still, the simple fact that she knew she could do things with both of them at all was incredible, and she developed a pattern of using her favorite features on either of them in rotation. Figuring it was best to limit herself so she didn’t accidentally take things too far, she reserved herself to pleasuring herself with only one of them per night, and for a little while things seemed to work out well.

With each passing day her grades began to improve, and beyond just improving overall she found she was retaining the information she was learning. But while her skills in the classroom were improving, so to were her skills in the bedroom…or so she assumed, given she didn’t exactly have a peer review session of any kind to engage with once she was done with her friends each night. The only thing she had to go off of was that each morning, she would wake up surprisingly refreshed, and so did Ruby and Yang it seemed.

As the week dragged on, Ruby and Yang both seemed livelier than ever, expressing their glee through their increased desire for physical affection. Things like hugging and cuddling became the norm within the group more than they already were, with Blake most of all none the wiser as to why this was happening but still enjoying partaking in it. And throughout all of it, it was the fact that Blake was not a part of this hidden bond that Weiss regretted most.

While having her fun with Ruby and Yang was…well, fun, Weiss had always had a great desire to be with Blake most of all. Her exotic Faunus features combined with that beautiful figure and thick, bouncy ass of hers drove Weiss wild with desire, and she wanted nothing more than to get with wat she hoped to be a very dirty pussy. And then one night, an opportunity finally presented itself.

The night had started like any other as of late; Weiss, frustrated with her homework assignment or just feeling antsy thanks to her new routine kicking her arousal into overdrive, got up from her chair with her cock erect and stood between Yang and Ruby’s beds. The previous night she’d had her way with Yang’s bust, having come dangerously close to cumming into her wide open mouth as she moaned approvingly in her sleep, and now it was Ruby’s turn for some action.

Weiss positioned her cock at Ruby’s mouth like normal, and as soon as the sleeping girl realized that her favorite new treat was close she closed her lips around the tip and began to suck on it like it was a delicious popsicle, her hands snaking downwards on her own body to increase her pleasure even more. And that was how Weiss expected the rest of her time to be spent; watching Ruby pleasure herself on her cock while her hands slowly explored her body.

But then she panicked as she heard movement coming from Blake’s bed. As gently and quickly as Weiss could she grabbed a hold of Ruby’s head, forcing the cock hungry girl to stay in place with more than half of her cock wedged into her mouth, Weiss surveying the dark room cautiously. Much to her enjoyment and relief, the sound was just Blake moving in her sleep…her sleep pants having been hiked down her legs slightly revealing her big, bare, beautiful behind.

Weiss stared at it as she kept Ruby in place, enjoying the curve of Blake’s body as it moved down her back, rose into its bulbous form and then back down again to her legs. Weiss didn’t know how or why her pants were hiked down close to her knees and she didn’t care. She stared at it for longer than she thought was polite, not caring about manners or anything other than beholding such beauty.

Weiss snapped back to attention just as Ruby began shifting in her hands, the strain of keeping her cock half-wedged into her mouth overwhelming the sleeping girl. Weiss panicked as she slowly removed her length from Ruby’s lips, who proceeded to inhale sharply as she was able to finally breathe freely once more, but she was surprised when Ruby still wasn’t roused from her slumber.

 _‘Wow,’_ Weiss thought to herself as she watched Ruby sleeping comfortably despite practically choking a moment ago. _‘I have been_ really _underestimating what I can do when you girls are asleep, huh?’_

Returning her attention to her distraction, she carefully tiptoed around Ruby’s bed to stand next to Blake’s, her eyes wide and mouth dry as she stared down at her behind. It was like beholding a work of art for the first time in person; seeing photos of it or hearing about it from someone who saw it was one thing but being able to behold it yourself gives you a sense of wholeness unlike anything else in the world. Finally being able to behold such beauty in person, unencumbered by clothing or coverings of any kind, was filling Weiss with such desire that she was ready to forgo her caution and just take what she wanted for herself.

Weiss hastily got onto the bed, straddling Blake’s legs as her cock smacked against her behind, Weiss shivering as she watched the impact reverberate across the flesh. She reached down slowly, almost unsure if she was actually experiencing this moment, grabbing each cheek with a firm but cautious hold as she marveled at how tight it felt to grip. Weiss had always assumed that Blake prided herself on having a tight butt with how often she flaunted it, but given how tight it felt to hold she could only assume that her suspicions were not only true, but that Blake made extra sure to work on shaping it into what it was.

Eventually Weiss’ desires became to great; she needed to use this beautiful, bountiful booty to get off and soon! And she knew just how she wanted to do it.

Weiss wasted no time in partaking in her fantasy as she pulled her butt in two different directions, her cock sliding into the chasm that was created before letting go of her fingerholds, letting her incredible ass clamp itself around her. The instant feeling of pleasure that this brought Weiss was incredible, and thanks in part to having been half-sucked off by Ruby, she thought she was ready to blow already.

But she needed to press on. She needed more!

She regained her composure enough to grab Blake’s hips, holding onto the girl as tight as she dared before she began to move her own hips back and forth, sliding her cock in between as slowly as she could as to not wake Blake. The feeling of Blake’s ass wrapped around her cock was sensational, reminding her slightly of tit fucking Yang, but with more to grab a hold of and _so_ much tighter. But the more Weiss moved her cock against Blake’s ass, the more she had to fight with herself.

Her ass felt incredible to fuck, but there was another part she would rub up against that she wanted to claim as her own. Blake’s unclaimed asshole could be hers and hers alone, giving her the tightest sensations of her life…but then she would _really_ risk waking her up. While Ruby might be able to choke on her cock and Yang would probably invite such an invasion, Blake was much more timid than both of them, and doing anything too rash might result in her secret being found out.

 _‘But just think! If her butt cheeks feel this good,’_ her mind began to reason with her. ‘ _Imagine what it must feel like to pull it apart and just take the prize that’s hidden inside!’_

Weiss’ movements began to speed up as she thought about Blake’s tight asshole gripping and pulling at her cock, how good it would be to hear Blake’s moans and groans of approval as she forced herself into her dirty hole. She thought about the sound of her hips crashing against that beautiful ass of hers, the resounding smack reverberating throughout the halls of Beacon until everyone knew exactly what was happening. Everything about the idea of fucking Blake’s asshole was driving Weiss crazy, and in her desperation to advance things, she realized too late that she was about to cum.

One more thrust forward was all Weiss needed before she shot her first load of cum onto Blake’s lower back, forcing a shriek of terror to remain in her throat as she came. She watched as the usual pool of cum she sprayed all over the floor instead spread across Blake’s lower back and the top of her behind, and while she was freaking out at Blake possibly waking up at any moment, she couldn’t deny that the view was incredible. She wanted nothing more than to cover Blake in her cum now, but that would have to come at another time.

Right now she had to act quick because Blake was making sounds like she was about to wake up.

Weiss hastily got off of Blake and grabbed for a towel, cleaning up as much of the young girl as she could before Blake could shift and turn in her sleep. Weiss was slightly horrified when she noticed a bit of cum remaining on Blake’s back, but the sleeping girl just pulled her pants up and rolled over, the small puddle of cum remaining in place. Weiss blushed hard as she disposed of the towel and went to bed, abandoning any hopes of finishing her homework for the night. It had been the best experience she’d had yet…and if she was very unlucky, the last.

Thankfully, Weiss was somehow incredibly lucky. Not only did Blake not indicate she knew anything the following morning, but much like Ruby and Yang was in much higher spirits than normal.

“So you seemed extra...chipper this morning when you got out of bed, Blake,” Yang mention as they all sat down for breakfast, Weiss doing her best to keep her face neutral.

“Yeah, I guess,” Blake sighed as her ears drooped a bit. “I guess...The last few nights you two have been moaning so loudly in your sleep that I guess I was _bound_ to have a sex dream at some point...Turns out I was right.”

“What was the dream about?” Ruby asked wide eyed, smiling wide as she noticed Blake blush.

“I, um...would rather not say. But it was...nice. Here's hoping I get another dream like it tonight, I suppose.”

And lucky for Blake, she would get another dream just like it later that night...but with an added kick. Weiss had had a taste of Blake’s ass the previous night, but now she wanted the whole thing to herself.

Weiss was more eager than ever for 2am to finally roll around, completely unable to focus on her homework or anything other than the goal she had set for herself. She’d prepared everything she would need for what she hoped would be a truly memorable night, and as she painfully watched the wall clock tick away towards 2, she decided she just couldn’t wait any longer.

As Weiss walked towards Blake’s bed, rubbing an excessive amount of lube over her throbbing cock, she was delighted to see that Blake’s pants had once again been hiked down her legs.

 _‘Heh, looks like I’m not the only one eager to get up on that ass,’_ Weiss thought to herself as she straddled Blake’s legs, her lubed up cock resting gently against the crack formed by Blake’s beautiful butt. She adjusted herself as needed, being careful to not move too much and risk waking Blake, before she grabbed a hold of her cock in one hand and Blake’s ass in the other.

‘ _Welp…It’s now or never, I suppose…’_

Weiss angled herself properly as she pulled aside one of Blake’s cheeks, inserting herself into the crevice slowly. When she tapped at the desired entrance she paused, looking up towards Blake to make sure she hadn’t moved or shifted in anyway, before she pushed forward. The tip of her cock began to gently push aside the restraint of Blake’s asshole, and the instant feeling of it molding around her cock sent shivers throughout her body.

As she continued to push forward, the pressure enveloping her cock only increased, but she had to stop every so often to make sure that Blake wasn’t waking up. Much to her delight, Blake seemed to be enjoying the dream that she was having too much to notice, the smile of pure joy on her sleeping face giving Weiss all the motivation she needed to continue.

She pushed forward slowly, eager to get things going but knowing the gravity of the situation if she were to move too much, and eventually managed to push herself as far in as she could go. When she was fully in she slumped forward, allowing herself a moment to breathe as she felt the tightness surrounding her cock and once again making sure that Blake was still asleep.

When all seemed clear, Weiss finally began to move herself out again, only to then thrust herself more forcibly than she intended right back in. The feeling of Blake’s tight hole was making her more and more erratic, the desire to pleasure herself with it growing with each thrust inward. She even began verbally grunting at one point, filling the room with the sound of Weiss’ pelvis slamming against her bouncy ass, her grunts of exertion and Blake’s dream-laced moans of approval.

As Weiss picked up the pace, slamming herself even harder into Blake until the springs of her mattress began to squeak with resistance, her gaze briefly flashing over towards Ruby and Yang. Ruby was responding to the sounds in her sleep, Weiss noticing her hand deep into her sleep pants as she fingered herself and moaned against the air, while Yang was splayed across her bed with her tank top practically off, her tits rising and falling as she breathed.

Weiss felt herself throb with anticipation as the thought of fucking Ruby and Yang in their sleep crossed her mind. Since she was fucking Blake in her ass and somehow not waking her, she began to think about how she could maybe take one of them the following night. She thought Ruby would probably be tighter than even Blake, but she didn’t have as nice an ass, so she’d settle for mounting Ruby missionary style. And as for Yang, well, pretty much either hole was open with her in Weiss’ mind, and she relished the idea of trying both in one night to see which one she liked more.

As the thought of how good it must feel to fuck each girl individually would be, Weiss didn’t notice that she’d started pounding into Blake harder and faster. She didn’t notice her groans and monas getting just above her usual cautionary whisper volume. And she didn’t notice the sound of Blake’s headboard beginning to tap against the wall it rested on like a drum.

At least not until she was cumming deep inside of Blake’s ass.

Weiss’ eyes shot wide open as she felt herself cumming, both enjoying the feeling of pumping her seed into her friend while also being horrified by the act. She pulled out quickly and continued to cum, some of it shooting up and over onto Blake’s ass and lower back, and when she was finally spent she remained stone statue still, staring down at Blake’s cum covered body and the gaping, cum filled hole where her cock was moments ago.

It took Weiss longer than she would have liked to snap back to attention, her mind instantly filled with a desire to clean everything up and cover up what she’d done. It took her longer than she would have liked to fully clean Blake, but as she did she repeated the same thing in her mind over and over.

‘ _This is done. I can’t do this anymore! No matter how badly I want it, I can’t do this anymore!’_

Eventually, Weiss’ body grew too tired for her to continue trying to make Blake’s body shine with how clean it was. She slumped over t other bed, praying to some God somewhere that she wouldn’t be caught, and remained vigilant about her declaration. She was truly done taking advantage of her sleeping friends.

= = = = = = =

The morning after Weiss’ silent declaration had not gone well. She’d barely managed to sleep at all that night, constantly worrying that Blake may wake up and feel off. When she did finally manage to sleep, it was more akin to her just laying in bed with her eyes closed, her body exhausted and her mind frazzled. Her friends took immediate notice of her state of being, asking if she was alright or if the homework had been to much for her, and she spent the day tired and afraid despite their concerns.

All throughout the day her friends tried their best to help her, Ruby being the one who stepped up the most, but all of them were just as helpful and attentive to her needs. With her conscience reassured Weiss was able to actually fall asleep the following night; granted it was much earlier than she usually did, forgoing her usual nightly homework session, but it was also a lighter homework day and she was absolutely drained.

But no matter how rested she may have felt after that, Weiss spent the next week feeling like she was being psychologically tortured, like someone was conducting an experiment on her where the sole purpose was to try and get her to crack under the horny desires that were enveloping her and to fuck her friends once more, forgoing her declaration for the sake of her more carnal needs. It would have been one thing if it was just her sex starved brain causing her to focus more on specific people or parts of their body, but then that wouldn’t help to logically explain her friend’s actions…

While Yang was Yang, and her teasing began to get even more pronounced than before, Weiss felt like she had begun taking things to a whole new level now. Whether it was the time she pressed her chest against Weiss’ face after making a comment about how all the guys want to be smothered by her tits or when she ‘accidentally’ walked in on Weiss taking a shower only to end up insisting on joining her, Yang had ramped things up from teasing to outright screaming her intentions to Weiss…but still Weiss assumed it was Yang being friendly and expressing herself through more physical means like she always did.

But with Ruby it was a whole other ordeal, leading her to believe that the teasing was more connected than she previously thought. It started off small, much like with Yang, but instead of Ruby accentuating her bust, it was just about everything else. It started off with Ruby showing Weiss her new electric pink lipstick she’d gotten from Nora, but eventually her teasing moved away from just her lips to everything else she had to offer, including when she would walk around the room almost naked for no discernable reason.

But the worst bit of teasing she’d received yet from Ruby was when she brought Weiss with her to a local lingerie store. It had seemed so unprompted in the moment, but the second they walked in and Ruby began picking things out to try, practically begging Weiss to come into the changing room with her, Weiss knew she’d been made a fool of. Everything Ruby tried on accented a different part of her body, and while she may have been acting shy and bashful whenever a bit too much skin was exposed, Weiss noticed her holding on positions for longer than was needed. She was acting very out of character for how she usually did, and while Weiss certainly enjoyed the show, she couldn’t help but feel conflicted.

Then there was Blake. Blake was the most alluring of them all, and while the things she was doing weren’t as intense as what Yang was doing or specific as Ruby, they were still effective in keeping Weiss as hard as a rock. First there was movie night, when Blake had vaulted over the couch only to ‘accidentally’ land into Weiss’ lap, practically causing her to get an instant erection. Weiss knew that Blake could feel it underneath her based solely on how red her face got, but despite blushing furiously, Blake acted like nothing was amiss and remained in Weiss’ lap as they all enjoyed watching their movie.

But that was only the start of things. The following day, Blake had chosen to perform her yoga exercises in the room instead of outside like normal, claiming that Ren and Nora were too busy with something to join her. The way she bent her body, contorting and moving it throughout her many stretches was very pleasing to watch, and the way that those yoga pants hugged at her behind gave Weiss all the show she needed. And the way she groaned as she stretched, the smell of her sweat as she overexerted herself…

All of this was driving Weiss made with desire, but she had to remain firm. She’d gone to far already, and now that she was purposefully depriving herself of the pleasures of her friends while they slept, she had to remain committed or else risk doing something even worse.

After a week of not even so much as touching herself while she felt teased and tortured by her friends, the final test came when her friends were getting ready to sleep late one night. Yang had started the night complaining that the room was too hot, Ruby and Blake following suit shortly thereafter. As Weiss turned from her homework to proclaim that she felt like the temperature was fine, she found all three of them stripping down to nothing, exposing every part of themselves to her in the process. Weiss stammered as they each wished her a good study session before wishing each other a good night, Ruby turning off the lights leaving only Weiss with her desk lamp to illuminate her work, dumbstruck by the sight she’d just beheld.

It took Weiss a few minutes to fully recover and return to her homework, in which time a permanent imprint of each of her friend’s naked forms had imbedded itself into her mind. She stared at her homework in disbelief, the words and numbers on the pages before her melting away to reconstruct themselves into that image. She say how their curves shaped their bodies, her eyes lingering on the parts of each of them that she loved to use only a week ago for her own needs…and she desperately wanted to feel their warmth against her once more.

And then, as if on cue or to help tempt her further, she heard the first moan. She wasn’t entirely sure how had let it escape their sleeping lips, but she knew one of her friends was dreaming about her dick again. She turned slowly, the sound of the moaning getting a bit louder, and it was only after she was finally looking at all three of them that she realized that all three of them were quietly crying out for her, desiring a pleasure that she had been providing them while they spelt.

Yang’s hands were massaging her large breasts, moving them like she would if she were using them to massage a thick, hard cock nestled lovingly between them. Ruby had inserted a few fingers into her mouth with one hand and into her pussy with the other, moaning through the feeling of being finger fucked from both ends. And Blake was one her stomach, her hips bouncing against the bed as if someone should have been on top of her pounding themselves into her from above.

Watching all three of them at once was agonizing to watch, and so Weiss did what she needed to to remain true to her declaration; she shut out all the noise and turned back to her homework, forcing herself to focus on her schoolwork while her mind screamed at her to reconsider. And while her head throbbed from her internal struggle and her cock ached to be touched and fucked…Weiss eventually heard that the moaning had stopped. The torture was over…

Then the lights came on.

Just as Weiss is about to turn her chair around it was suddenly turned for her, Weiss being greeted by the still naked Yang, Blake and Ruby all staring down at her as her cock twitched excitedly.

“W-what, um…is s-s-something wrong?” Weiss stammered out, trying to hide her erection with her hands and failing.

“Yeah something is wrong,” Yang said as she grabbed a hold of Weiss’ hands, moving them aside as all three girls dropped to their knees in front of her. “You haven’t been _fucking_ us, that’s what’s wrong!”

Weiss’ face turned painfully red as the three girls reached forward, each one getting at least a handhold on either her shaft or balls as they began to work the stiffening appendage. The sensation of all three of them working her cock was unlike anything she’d had the previous few nights, and as she tried to find the words to say she found that she was having difficulty breathing, let alone speaking.

Ruby’s delicate hands began to massage her balls, cradling the sensitive sacks close to her mouth as her tongue gently tasted the crease where they met. Blake’s hand went to the base of her shaft, slowly pulling at it as if she were trying to milk her for all that she had. And Yang’s hand went much higher, gently tickling and touching the tip to stimulate her even further. All three of them were smiling and going from looking at one another to her, and Weiss thought for a moment that she’d fallen asleep and that this was some perverse dream punishment.

“Wha…Ho…Wh…” Weiss continued to stammer as they each worked their magic on her cock. “H-how did you know?”

“Figured it out that first night you fucked my rack, duh,” Yang spoke up as she kissed the tip of her cock. “Kind of hard to sleep when someone's rocking your chest with a thick cock like this. And I'm not gonna lie...I started getting a bit dependent on you coming over and using me like that…but eventually I ended up telling Ruby and then Blake about it, and you just couldn’t resist our little teases, now could you?”

“I’ll say,” Ruby said enthusiastically, removing one of Weiss’ balls from between her lips. “You didn’t even _hesitate_ when I opened my mouth for you! You just went in and I do _not_ regret that!”

“And I’ve always kind of known you’ve had a thing for my butt,” Blake said softly before licking the side of her shaft. “I kind of wanted you to ask me about doing something for a while now, but I never thought it would happen like this!”

“So, wait,” Weiss said slowly as she finally regained some composure. “You all knew? This whole time you knew what I was doing to you while you slept?”

“Well, yeah,” Yang said with a grin. “Why do you think we were teasing you so much during the day?”

Weiss’ eyes went wide with realization. “So you actually _were_ teasing me then?! I thought I was just imagining things!”

“Weiss,” Ruby began snidely. “Yang literally got into the shower with you, Blake did her hot yoga stuff in the bedroom and I got you to come with me into a lingerie store changing room! Of _course_ we were teasing you!”

“We all wanted more!” Yang blurted out as she pulled away from licking the other side of her shaft with Blake. “You just suddenly stopped out of nowhere!”

“Yeah, and you came in Blake but not us!” Ruby chimed in, Yang nodding vigorously.

“I honestly thought it was something I’d done that made you stop,” Blake said bashfully. “Like somehow it was me who made you want to stop, and I felt like it was my fault that we weren’t getting anymore. So when Yang suggested we tease you…it seemed like the right thing to do. Because, well…we missed getting this cock!”

Weiss was about to ask why they didn’t just say something to her, but Blake surprised them all when she leaned forward abruptly, taking the tip of Weiss’ cock into her mouth despite the protests from Ruby and Yang. Weiss’ hand want to the back of Blake’s hand as she tried to focus on the other two, blinking rapidly to try and regain some level of composure.

“Wh-wh-why didn’t you s-s-say something?” Weiss managed to finally say as more than half her shaft was in Blake’s mouth.

“Hey, we all have our kinks,” Yang said with a shrug. “We kind of just figured that you were getting your rocks off, and we enjoyed the attention so…why mess with a good thing, right?”

“But that’s not to say you can’t…you know, do stuff with us when we’re actually _awake_ ,” Ruby chimed in, placing a hand on Weiss’ thigh. “We love you, Weiss, and if you ever feel pent up or need some help, just ask. But we talked it over, and you have our blessing to continue playing us in our sleep if you want.”

Weiss watched Yang nod and heard a sound of approval from Blake, who had since shoved Weiss’ cock into the back of her throat. The feeling of her throat wrapped around the tip of her cock combined with Blake’s gagging sounds was enough to push Weiss over the edge, all the pent up cum she’d effectively been storing inside of her finally spilling out into Blake’s waiting throat.

“Damnit, Blake! Again?!” Yang shouted as she tried to pry Blake off of Weiss’ cock, jealous that Weiss had once again cum for Blake. “Let us have some too!”

“Yeah, come on, Blake! Share!” Ruby said snidely as she joined Yang, the two of them eventually able to pull Blake off of Weiss. With the barrier of Blake’s mouth removed, Weiss’s cum began shooting everywhere in front of her, and much to the delight of Yang and Ruby that included their base chests and open mouths. Blake merely watched her friends get showed by Weiss’ cum, content with the several mouthfuls she gulped down before she was removed from the tap, and for a brief moment, all four of the girls were content.

But as Weiss finally began to stop cumming, she slumped into her chair and merely tried to breathe, all while Ruby and Yang began to look at one another covered in her cum. Everyone remained in place for a moment, their minds catching up with the events that had just occurred…until Blake moved impossibly quick to get on top of Ruby, licking and kissing the cum off the stunned young woman.

Weiss and Yang watched intently as the two girls lovingly wrestled, and when Ruby was finally licked clean Blake set her sights onto Yang, who opened her arms eagerly for her friend to come clean her. Blake took the bait and pounced, making out with Yang as she cleaned the cum off of her as Ruby remained on the ground, still reeling from her tongue bath, all while Weiss watched with eager, lustful eyes as her softened cock began to harden once more.

Eventually though, no more cum remained on either of the two sisters, and all three of them finally sat up and looked up towards Weiss with ear to ear smiles.

“There,” Yang finally said as she patted Blake on the back. “Now that that’s all out of the way, we can finally get down to some good old fashioned fucking!”

“You guys…aren’t mad at me?” Weiss asked softly. “I mean…I took advantage of you…”

“You only took advantage of something we would have given you anyways,” Blake said sweetly, standing and extending a hand to help Weiss up. “Next time you need something, just ask!”

“Or, you know…” Ruby began as she and Yang stood, blushing furiously. “…Take what you want from us while we’re asleep if that’s what you’re into.”

“Just be sure to wake us up before you cum down our throat or something,” Yang said with a wink. “Better yet…”

Weiss, Ruby and Blake watched as Yang slowly and seductively crawled up onto her bed, accentuating her legs and ass before she stopped on all fours, facing away from them. She slapped her ass before pulling the cheeks apart, looking back over her shoulder at Weiss with a devious grin.

“…How about you take something right now and give us all a real treat!”

“I-I-I…” Weiss stammered as she stared at Yang’s exposed ass.

“That’s all fine and good,” Ruby said as she leaned forward and stole a kiss from the stammering Weiss before walking away on her tiptoes, looking over her own shoulder at the stunned white haired girl. “You could have fun with me instead.”

“Or me,” Blake said as she sauntered over to her own bed, making sure to accentuate her behind for Weiss. “You already got to try it once, so how about you do it with me when you can hear me scream for it?”

Weiss remained in her chair, watching as her three friends went from teasing her with their incredible bodies to climbing onto their beds, each one getting into position as if to say they were ready to receive her. Yang fell gently onto her back, spreading her legs as she bit her lower lip and stared down Weiss with her sultry, passionate eyes; Ruby laid on her stomach facing Weiss, licking her lips and kicking her feet back and forth in giddy anticipation; Blake was propped on all fours, looking back over her shoulder as she moved her hips side to side, her round ass shaking with her movements as she teased Weiss with a desire she'd already been gifted. None of them spoke, but all of them were saying the same thing with their eyes, with their bodies:

“ _Get over here and fuck me!_ ”

Weiss took a deep breath as she stood, her gaze switching back and forth between the three women, and with a smile on her face, had one final thought.

‘ _Who do I start with?’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think, and expect more to come very soon!
> 
> Want to Commission your own work? Message me on Twitter or shoot me an email for more details!
> 
> @Sir_Skullian - https://twitter.com/Sir_Skullian  
> sir.skullian@gmail.com


End file.
